


Trust

by annalouise_vintage



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Hackle, Pre Relationship, Pre series, TWW - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalouise_vintage/pseuds/annalouise_vintage
Summary: (Late entry for WW2018Winterfluffevent: "Fireside Confessions")Ada is comforting Hecate after a break-up.





	Trust

“Miss Harbroom is visiting her parents.”  
“I know that Ada, she herself asked me for permission - three times- but shouldn’t she be back by now?”  
“I don’t think she’s back yet, if so she surely would have given me notice.”  
“Well, anyway I need these on my desk tomorrow afternoon, at the latest. At least put them on her desk so she knows about it.”  
“I’ll do that, good night mother.”  
“Good night, Ada.”

That being said Alma left her bureau leaving Ada with a staple of documents and a half finished tray of canapés.  
A look at the clock told her that it was nearly past midnight, rain was tapping against the window.  
Ada was still way to awake from the tea to go to bed and since staring into space was not the best way to spend one’s time usefully she eventually managed to tear herself from her comfortable spot on the windowsill to pick up the documents and transfer them to Hecate’s rooms.  
As Ada’s eyes caught the canapé tray she had another idea. Why not surprise her favourite potions mistress with some snack once she came home.  
Given that she came back today, in this weather most witches would prefer to stay on the ground. But Hecate was not most witches.

Even tough Ada had a key to all the rooms at Cackle’s she still knocked on the door before trying to open it. It was a habit of her.  
“Never open a door without knocking!” One of the many sayings her mother had rammed down her throat as a child. And most of them still stuck on her today.  
She heard rustling, then a miaow. Morgana.  
Wait, Hecate had taken Morgana with her, if she was there Hecate ahd to be back, too.  
Ada knocked another time.  
After what felt like solid five minutes the door opened slightly.  
“Hecate! I am glad you’re back!”  
“Ada!” Hecate cleared her throat. “Is anything wrong?”  
“No no! I just wanted to look in on you, I brought sandwiches!”  
“Oh?”  
“Could I come in?”  
Hecate blinked.  
“Er- yes. Why not.”  
When entering Ada noticed Hecate’s suitcase half emptied on the bed. wrinkled clothes and pieces of paper spread around it.  
“Have you just arrived? You must be tired, I can also leave.”  
“It’s fine.”  
Even though Hecate was not the most talkative person, this taciturnity was unusual, especially when the two of them were in private.  
“How was the trip?”  
“Good. I -” , then Hecate’s voice broke. When Ada looked up she saw her eyes swimming in tears.  
“Oh Hecate dear! What happened?”  
Ada reached for Hecate’s arm, stopping when she remembered how important personal space is for her but to her surprise Hecate allowed the embrace.  
“Was it you parents?”  
“No. It’s- I-”  
“Hey, it’s fine.”  
Ada slowly maneuvered her weeping friend towards the bed and sat down next to her. After a good ten minutes Hecate had calmed down enough to sit upright, straightening her sleeves sheepishly.  
“I am afraid I might have ruined you sweater. And you evening.” She sniffed.  
“It’s quite alright dear. Do you want to tell me what happened?”  
Hecate starred on the ground.  
“If you would prefer to be alone-”, Ada began to rise.  
“Please don’t judge me.”  
“Pardon?”  
Hecate padded on the cushion next to her offering Ada to sit back down. She was still not meeting her eyes.  
“I never visited my parents. I lied.”  
“Where were you?”  
Tears began to form again around Hecate’s eyes but she blinked them away impatiently.  
“I wanted to surprise someone.”  
“Well that’s quite nice of you.”  
Hecate huffed.  
“It turned out”, she cleared her throat, “this person wasn’t that eager to see me anymore.”  
Ada stroke Hecate’s hand carefully as it seemed like she was about to break down again any moment.  
“I am sorry Hecate, truly.”  
“It’s fine Ada. I should have seen it coming.”  
“Was this -someone - I mean- I am sorry if this is too personal- but - was it a romance?”  
“Latter, yes.”  
Ada couldn’t help the anger creeping up inside her at anyone who dared not to appreciate someone as wonderful as Hecate Hardbroom in their life.  
“I know it sound clichée, but if he couldn’t value you properly, he wasn’t worth you.”  
Hecate chuckled then she was quiet for a long time.  
“She.”  
“Pardon?”  
Hecate fiddled around with her sleeve still not meeting Ada’s eyes.  
“I have always found wizards to be abysmally unappealing”, she let her gaze wander over the pieces of paper, which Ada now recognized as the remains of a photograph, “Witches however”, she shrugged and looked away.  
“Oh.” So she had a real chance, she actually had a chance and Ada knew that this should not be that first thing she was thinking but it was and she could not stop it. Up to know her crush on Hecate was something beyond reach on the one hand it was annoying but on the other hand this had kept her in a safe little comfort zone.  
“Are you cross with me, Ada?”  
She realized that she hadn’t even given Hecate and adequate answer.  
“Hecate no! Not at all! I just had no idea.”  
“Do you- “ Hecate bit her lip, “Do you have a problem with it.”  
Ada had to laugh. Oh dear, who would have know this evening would end like this. Hecate looked at her bewildered.  
“Hecate listen to me: I am definitely the last person to ever have any problem with preferring witches over wizards.”  
“That’s very liberal of you.”  
“Quite the contrary actually.” Ada added.  
“Why? Wait. Do you mean that-”  
“I mean that I can very much understand your preference. Tried and tested.” She smirked and watched Hecate. Their eyes met with an understanding look.  
“Thank you for being so open.”  
“Thank you for being there.”


End file.
